Accustom
by Moon's Phantom38
Summary: One cannot blindly just enter a romantic relationship; you have to familiarize yourself first before anything can develop at all. Even Uchiha Sasuke knew that.
1. Day One

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to Mashima Hiro.**_ (Please note that is was a mistake. Naruto belongs to **_Masashi Kishimoto.)_**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

* * *

 **Drabble One**

 **Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Day: One**

 **Theme: Apathy**

 **Apathy**

That idiot Naruto had actually succeeded in bringing him back to the village, Konohagakure and he hadn't received a warm welcome as the blond had. No, he'd been brought before the Hokage bound, half-dead and on his knees like scum…he was to be honest; he'd betrayed his village for power and had aimed to destroy it after the death of his brother. He hadn't been expecting a warm welcome but he hadn't been expected to be let off the hook so easily either.

It must be because of his bloodline and capability as a ninja.

Pushing open the door, he was greeted with the bright faces of his former teammates and the ever-so-serious Lady Hokage. Plus an extra person, she seemed familiar. Her pale eyes declared her a Hyuuga, one from the main family seeing as there was no mark on her forehead and had a unique hair colouring of indigo. Her hair was long too going to her hip, her clothing was form-fitting and matched the confidence she displayed in her eyes. She was attractive too.

"Sasuke, you're to join Naruto and Sakura on this mission. I'm sure you've meet Hinata Hyuuga." He turned to look at the young woman beside him and she silently bowed her head in greeting. _She's also polite._ "You'll be leading this four-man team…"

During the mission, the Hyuuga was a capable ninja and if anything a little too merciful. She knew what to watch for with those blessed eyes of hers, she was swift and was more on the defence sides of things instead of the attack. She handled herself well and wasn't a nuisance by talking about stupid things or screaming ridiculously every time she attacked. Patience was one of her strong suits.

Hyuuga Hinata was a proper lady and shinobi. She wasn't too bad.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Please check out my other stories, The Struggles and Tale's of Dawn Sun.**

 _ **Thank You! - Moon's Phantom38**_


	2. Day Two

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to Mashima Hiro.**_ (Please note that is was a mistake. Naruto belongs to **_Masashi Kishimoto.)_**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

* * *

 **Drabble Two**

 **Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Day: Two**

 **Theme: Acquaintance**

 **Acquaintance**

He glowered at the package in his hands in irritation. _When did I become delivery boy? Why did I take the stupid package anyway?_

Huffing, he stopped once he reached his destination and studied the two Hyuuga glaring at him. He would've shoved the box into the hands of one of them and demand they give it to female Hyuuga he formerly meet on his last mission however the Hokage made it very clear that if he didn't give it to the young woman himself, he'd wouldn't be allowed on a mission outside the gates for two months.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" One of the guards demanded.

"I'm here to see Hyuuga Hinata." He responded, he watched as they glanced at each other and nodded. The first guard gestured for him to follow and he was led through the gates, into the Hyuuga's sacred walls. Sasuke was shown to a porch and told to wait there like some dog. He scowled and seated himself.

It took under half an hour for the young woman to show and greeted him with an out of breath apology – at least she hadn't taken her time. She took the box out his hands and then just paused, curiously gazing up at him from under her lashes. "Thank you, Uchiha-san."

He frowned, nodded and continued to watch her; her brows knit together in uncertainty and she began to nibble on her bottom lip, still peering shyly at him. Oddly the atmosphere began to feel heavy and suffocating.

She thanked him again and he continued to stand there.

She appeared to be thinking as her gaze move off him and finally, she spoke again. "Would you like to say for tea, Uchiha-san?"

He blinked, surprised and merely nodded. She smiled bashfully in response.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Please check out my other stories, The Struggles, Beloved and Tale's of Dawn Sun.**

 **And I kindly really appreciated the review, follows and favs for this story. Thank you guys, awesomely.**

 _ **Thank You! - Moon's Phantom38**_


	3. Day Three

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_ (Please note that is was a mistake. Naruto belongs to **_Masashi Kishimoto.)_**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

* * *

 **Drabble Three**

 **Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Day: Three**

 **Theme: Attraction**

 **Attraction**

Pink, plump lips...

"Uchiha-san." Her soft, feminine voice broke his trance and his dark eyes locked on hers. She looked concerned and almost didn't register that she called him by his clan name again after he told her not to. It's been a few months since she had invited him over for tea and since then they'd been regularly bumping into each other.

"Stop calling me that. You said we were friends."

"Sorry, Sasuke-san." Hinata said again and he sighed, giving up. They began staring at each other again – just staring.

"Whatever." He finally responded, shifting to avoid her gaze but when he glanced back to see why she was so quiet, he felt his irritation rise and his temples throb. _How dare she just walk away?_

He made to follow her but stopped when he heard a familiar chuckle. Scowling, he faced the older man behind him and crossed his arms waiting for an explanation. His former sensei shook his head slowly and clicked his tongue. "Stalking her isn't going to give you a gateway into her heart."

"I wasn't stalking her." He grumbled loudly, glaring heatedly at the older man and he laughed again.

"At least you're not denying you have feelings for her."

Caught out, he huffed and walked away. He knew the way he kept bumping into her wasn't a coincidence yet he couldn't say he was purposely doing it either; he was just drawn to her. Her soul was pure, untainted as clean an angel's and she was so expressive for a ninja, easy to read yet her emotions were constantly changing. She was also quiet, speaking about important matters and very beautiful as she is on the inside too. Whenever he saw her, she was always helping someone out.

It had taken a while but he can now admit he found her attractive.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **I want to thank the guest who warned me about the SasuSaku troll and others alike - thank you. I knew there were haters out there but I wasn't aware of haters like this but really thank you for warning me. There's nothing wrong with the pairing of SasukexSakura, I just prefer the crack of SasukexHinata. Thank you again, Mr/Miss Guest.**

 **Please check out my other stories, The Struggles, Beloved and Tale's of Dawn Sun.**

 _ **Thank you - Moon's Phantom38.**_


	4. Day Four

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

* * *

 **Drabble Four**

 **Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Day: Four**

 **Theme: Appetite**

 **Appetite**

He observed that her left eyebrow was twitching as he munched down calmly on the sandwich. _So she does have the ability to get annoyed._

"Sasuke-san." She greeted though not in her usual friendly and warm way. He just nodded, finishing the sandwich and reaching for another. The Hyuuga was waiting for the dobe to arrive and start training as he typically did around this time of day; she'd even brought lunch to eat with him in an attempt to spend time with him. The whole thing would've been perfect too but as long as Sakura lived, the idiot would never notice the pretty Hyuuga.

"He's not coming today." He stated bluntly, making himself decidedly comfortable on the blanket. It was hard ignoring that hope that was slowly dying in her lovely eyes nevertheless there wasn't anything could do about it and only be there to catch before she fell. He'd make sure she stayed herself even once her dreams were crushed cruelly by her dream himself. "Or tomorrow. It's not a mission."

His breathing hitched, his heart stopped and he gaped.

Tears began to roll down her flushed cheeks yet she didn't utter a sound; the strong Hyuuga Hinata was _crying._

Yet she couldn't have looked more beautiful in his eyes.

Deserted the sandwich lay on the grass, attracting ants and the heartless Uchiha did the unexpected – he suddenly drew the sad female into his embrace. Not once did he move or let go of her, he only held her tighter when she began to sob and mourn over the loss of her dream. As she accepted her dream to marry her hero wasn't going to come true.

Once, she calmed down. He released her and dug into her picnic searching for more food, pretending there wasn't a dark wet spot staining his shirt. "I like tomatoes."

It was random and small but enough to make her giggle. "O-okay."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thank you guys for following, reviewing and favoring this story. Please check out my other stories, The Struggles, Beloved and Tale's of Dawn Sun.**

 _ **Thank you - Moon's Phantom38.**_


	5. Day Five

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

* * *

 **Drabble Five**

 **Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Day: Five**

 **Theme: Affection**

 **Affection**

It's been two months since he held her that day she cried and they began meeting each other to spar then eat her delicious home-cooked food. After finishing off her food, they'd just lounge around and sometimes talk but it was rare. Enjoying each other's company was enough.

He was also able to accept the fact that, yes he did stalk her and was very obvious about it. He was surprised that none of her family members had caught on and if they had, none had approached him so far. Her protective former teammates had though and had casually joined him as he followed her around while she did her daily routines around the village. They'd threatened him, spent the day joining him in his stalking and the one with the dog had talked his ear off. For whatever reason, Hinata hadn't said anything.

He knew that she knew that he stalked her and wondered how she could be fine with something so creepy. He even asked her the one day about it.

"Because Sasuke-san, it's how _you_ spend time with me and watch my back when trouble comes." Was her response and after that, instead of following her around. He instead walked by her side keeping his strides small so he could walk evenly beside each other. He knew she was fine with him being around; he didn't have to do so behind her back anymore.

He was always there.

It was nice having constant company, especially on those bad days.

Dark eyes dancing over her face as she watched the scene in front of them; Naruto and Sakura walking down the street, holding hands. Her face wasn't blank yet it didn't exactly express any pain or dislike, it was a neutral sort of look. Normally, she'd sulk and wallow in depression. She was getting there.

Proud, he bent and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead.

The world around stopped in bewilderment.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Dear SasuHina Hater who enjoys sending demeaning reviews; due to my sarcastic nature I find your attempts at insulting me rather amusing. I encourage you to continue expressing your beliefs in such an embarrassing manner and showing the world what a simple-minded creature you truly are. Though I do warn you, negativity brings forth many dangerous to your health but you are more then welcome to keep swimming in a pool of sharks if you so wish it.**

 **Thank you guys for following, reviewing and favoring this story. Please check out my other stories, The Struggles, Beloved and Tale's of Dawn Sun. Hope you enjoyed the drabble. Thanks again for the reviews.**

 _ **Thank you - Moon's Phantom38.**_


	6. Day Six

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

* * *

 **Drabble Six**

 **Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Day: Six**

 **Theme: Animosity**

 **Animosity**

Cool aqua-jade clashed with angered black.

The Hokage sighed, pitching the bridge of her nose and the nervous female Hyuuga helplessly glanced between the two, a guilty frown painted on her features. She felt as if she should've asked the Uchiha to wait for her outside but that would've made him suspicious and he wouldn't have listened anyway.

"Uchiha, back down. Now!" Lady Tsuande ordered and he grudgingly obeyed, moving to stand behind the Hyuuga in a possessive gesture. It was strange the way Sasuke was clingy and possessively acting towards her, he didn't normally behave this way. This was the first time he was acting this way. "Why did you bring the Uchiha with you, Hinata?"

"Ano…he just followed me." She replied meekly, wincing at how lame she sounded. She just made the fearsome Uchiha Sasuke sound like a lost puppy looking for a place to belong and flinched when said man pressed closer into her back, a warning.

"Whatever, as long as he doesn't create a war. You're mission is to play as a guide for Gaara here, not that he needs it but we have an image to maintain. You're to act as his act as his guide for the day. Dismissed."

"Hai, Lady Tsuande."

"Thank you for playing as my guide, Hyuuga-chan." The red-head said, bowing politely towards her and even graced her with a small smile. She nearly leapt out of her skin when Sasuke suddenly latched onto her shoulder and roughly placed himself between them. His normally dark eyes swirling were swirling with crimson. "Uchiha."

Sasuke said nothing, always keeping a hand on her throughout the day and ensuring that there was always distance between herself and their village's guest. She knew that it was only the Uchiha whom felt animosity because every time he pulled her back and away from the sand-nin, she found amusement gleaming in Gaara's eyes.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **I can't believe how many followers, reviews and favs I have - Thank You Dear Fellow Fanfictioners. Thank you guys for following, reviewing and favoring this story. Please check out my other stories, The Struggles, Beloved and Tale's of Dawn Sun. They say a little jealousy helps one realize how much something/someone means to them.**

 _ **Thank you - Moon's Phantom38.**_


	7. Day Seven

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

* * *

 **Drabble Seven**

 **Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Day: Seven**

 **Theme: Apology**

 **Apology**

The blond was gawking at him.

Feeling annoyed and oddly self-conscious, he waited for her to regain her senses.

"O-okay…so you've secretly been courting Hinata, she's mad at you for the way you treated the Kazeakage and when she told you off, you flat out ignored her. Now she's ignoring you." The Yamanaka summarised and next to the Uchiha, Naruto nodded. He didn't know how the idiot found out but he appreciated the help.

"Yes, that exactly it! So, Ino help us out!" Naruto exclaimed, reaching dramatically towards the blond from over the counter.

"Why didn't you just ask-nevermind. Sure…let's see…" The female began talking to herself as she wondered about, plucking at different groups of flowers and inspecting each one carefully.

"Naruto, how did you know about this?" He questioned and his eyes narrowed in suspicion when the Uzumaki began to sweat profusely.

Sharply, his temper rose as he defended himself. "If you don't want people knowing, then don't kiss her in public and don't follow her around so much!"

"Oh."

"Oh? Oh!? Is that all you can say, how long have you guys been together anyway?"

"We started dating a month after you and Sakura broke up." He stated and gracefully took the bundle of lilies the female held to him, placing a couple of pennies in her palm. He hid the smirk of amusement he felt the blonde's jaw dropped to the floor and promptly vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Four years!"

Opening, the door to their apartment he found her reading on the couch and allowed a chuckled to escape his lips when she turned her nose up at him. Hinata kept her head faced away from him as he settled in front of her, sitting on the coffee-table and placed two items in her lap. Puzzled and curious, she cooed at the flowers but hesitated at the small, brown baggy.

Reaching in the bag, she pulled out a small ring.

He laughed when she lunched herself at him in delight, planting kisses all over his face.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 ** _Accustom is now complete! Yay! A week of SasuHina drabbles starting with A._**

 ** _GO CRACK!_** ** _Anywho, thank you other fanfanictioners for reading, reviewing - love 'em reviews -, following and favorting this story. Thanks Anne12fink for pointing out my mistake and I'm sorry everyone about re-posting a Beloved Drabble in Accustom._**

 ** _Requests for any other couples (Naruto, Inuyasha, Fairy Tail, Ushio to Tora and Avatar Last Airbender) are welcome and I'll try my best however I might not be able to get back to you in awhile. I'll write the story according to how popular the shipping is._**

 ** _Thank You - Moon's Phantom38._**


End file.
